


Is Always, And Is Near by Spuffyduds [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sleepy Sex, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Using the helmet is a trip that Charles finds it hard to come back from.





	Is Always, And Is Near by Spuffyduds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is Always, And Is Near](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212662) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



**Title** : Is Always, And Is Near  
**Author** : Spuffyduds  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
**Character** : Erik Lensherr/Charles Xavier  
**Rating** : mature  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : written for Kink Bingo Prompt: Sleepy/Unconscious  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212662)  
**Length** 0:05:28  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Is%20Always%20and%20is%20Near%20by%20Spuffyduds.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
